Rangers of Time and Space
by Gold Standard
Summary: The rangers all over the universe express their personal views on life after their duty in defense of humanity.
1. Go Wes, Young Man

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. The settings and the characters that exist in the PR universe I do not own but Saban or Disney. This story is the only thing I have created.**

**A/N: Some of the chapters will take place in different timelines. Just a little heads up for all you readers out there. Another thing I like to point out is that if you're thinking this is a crossover between the Space Rangers and Time Force, I apologized if I fooled ya. **

* * *

_~Timeframe: 2008_

After all the pressure I've taken, it doesn't seem I could have made a difference. It's as though I have. However there's some things I believe should be dealt with. I asked myself these questions. In my perspective I dislike the fact that you can't alter destiny.

So basically I just came home from work at Bio Lab. It's been so quiet these past few days. I never intended upon being the president of my father's company. When I was only in my early twenties, I had barely any guts enough to fight for something. If there was a job or a career I'd devote my life on, I couldn't accept. Then I realized a saying quoting that whatever's a will always has its way. But lately there have been many struggles holding me back. There are so many I cannot conquer all of them at once. Being a college graduate, I never thought these obstacles could intercept my path of succession. It's ashame to think no one has the right to deserve a second chance. I highly doubt that statement.

As soon as I got my coat hanging, I headed towards the kitchen. There I opened the refrigerator which contained butter and various food substances. I grabbed the wonderbreads along with a cup of peanut butter. Not to mention I brought also some jelly as well. Placing them on the table, I pulled out the drawer with silverwares stored. I grabbed a knife and placed it also on the table. I opened the cap of peanut butter. With a scoop I placed the butter and jelly simultaneously on the flat loaf of bread. I folded the bread, creasing in size. With my meal up for grabs, I ate everything out of my delicious snack.

...And so my story unfolds. How long has it been since Jen and I met eye to eye? It's as if time flies since you saw your beloved. Aw just great. I'm speaking like those warriors from midieval times. Well regarding to the situation, I really miss the face that unbinds me. Ever since she left, I thought I could never get her out of sight. It's like no matter what mood you were in whether it'd be happy or in a downslide, the sun will still shine. I'm not proving anything as a fact - it's more of an expression. Every morning I wake up, I would expect either her, Trip, Lucas, even Katie's noise echoing the Clock tower. It's been almost seven years since my last encounters with them. Time sure flies from all the fun you experience as Pee Wee Herman would quote. Why am I starting to go nostalgic all of a sudden?

As soon as I finished eating, I cleaned out the mess made from the table. Frequently when I return home from work, I'd spend my time hanging over at the office. Initially it was my father's. After I heard the breaking news after my father died from a stroke, time had frozen. Phillips who has been my butler for awhile still resides in this mansion. It's no surprise since every now and then I would get advice whenever twists and turns happen. I couldn't release as much stress when I heard that my father passed away. From that point on I could never but afford thinking about the future. Speaking of the future, not one dream involved either myself, Jen or the others. It saddens me to think about what would happen to me beyond this time period. I haven't even touched my Chrono Morpher considering it's not a surprise they decided to leave it for me to retain. Hope is a major term word, and I could not deny that altering destiny was far from close.

I sat on the dark leather reclining chair. I grabbed a ballpoint pen which had been lying on an open drawer for days. Constantly I kept on tapping, waiting for something to come out of it. If you're thinking the pen itself, it's just misunderstanding. At least in terms of my point of view, I would wait for something to pop through my mind. Until then I would do my thing. If there was trouble, I'd help. If there was somebody knocking through a window close by or whether a doorbell echoed the residence, I'd respond. I hate to not acknowledge a stranger, especially if it were a thief. I can't say that activating my Chrono Morpher would help open my true colors. Dad experienced the feelings of doing his job for the money rather than aid the citizens here in Silver Hills. At first I never took action. In the end my feelings about the man I would inherit influenced my father's view. The same goes for the guys back home.

Suddenly the phone rang. With a push on the dial, I made my respond. "Mr. Wesley Collins speaking; may I help you?"

"Wes; there has been an explosion." A familiar voice spoken to me. It was an old arch rival of mine, or so who I call him as an old arch enemy. Although there have been at times when we never got along, the majority of the time we cared for one another.

"Hold on Eric. I think it's about time we send out those Silver Guardians, don't you think?" I said.

"Right on Wes," the Quantum Ranger replied. With that line hung up, I put on my shades and vest. First I opened the file cabinet near against the window. I brought out the safe I've filed as ARCHIVE for quite some time. Turning the dial left, right, and finally left I opened the safe which contained my Chrono Morpher. I strapped the device around my wrist in case of a desperate situation. With everything set it was time for duty.


	2. Pink Ambitious

**A/n: This is practically a story I had in mind days ago. Although I'm a guy myself, I thought it'd be interesting to experiment a female's P.O.V. Not to mention this story was originally intended for the Time of Our Lives fic I rejected which describes the Wes/Jen pairing following the events after Time Force and their encounter with the Wild Force Rangers. Despite the awkwardness it wouldn't matter just as long as it's readable. Enjoy:**

_

* * *

~Timeframe: Year 3009_

So it's the year 3009 huh? Time does sure fly for the most part that is. For so long I've been working my way above the ranks in earning a high ranked badge. The arrogance that, at one point, streamed within these vains have been drained. The past several years were times where I feel like I'm getting somewhere - like I'm all human. However it seems some believe as if they're out of their minds.

Has anybody ever felt the belief of paranormal that actually exist? It's not exactly a word but I cannot think of a better use of terms. Months ago I grew my hair about two inches longer compared to my last traveling encounter. Sigh, maybe I should release stress from duty - then again my boss wouldn't permit me from dropping off of Time Force duty.

I remember a time where love played an important, a vital role. Back then that word meant something to me. After capturing Ransik the first time, my now ex-boyfriend Alex proposed a wedding that may take place. Whether it'd be now, in a few days, months, or even a year, I was amazed by the looks he made. I thought things were heading for a better, yet clearer direction. Unfortunately love can hurt, especially despite the rate of it.

When Alex 'died', I remember collasping on top of my knees. Tears flew through my cheeks as I watched the boldest man fell through my chest. Eventually the anger brought the best of me. With very minimum time, four friends and I followed Ransik, Nadira, and Frax through the time portal. The year we wounded up in was the 21st century, or to be more specific, the year was 2001. I did whatever I could in being the leader, no, the savior of both dimensions. All the moaning I gave to the likes of Katie, Lucas, and Trip were for the benefit, the encouragement of preventing harm from everybody. I, however, could go on for weeks without food and water, no matter how far I avenged my ex-fiance.

During the battle against the Prototrons, a man who rode with a motorcycle revealed his face. I covered my mouth, astonished to see a familiar person standing in front of me. Wes Collins, believed to be Alex's ancestor, was perhaps the rising moment. At first I started out all picky on him, but in the end, everything turned out alright - more than alright to say. As our conversations grew, a sort of chain linked our hearts. It's ashamed we didn't lock our lips, not even a second. Since our last encounter in 2002, we hardly communicated. I was so busy with my job considering my changed promotion. Being a master when it came to lasers and other weapons really benefit. These days I'm relying not just my fists, but rather those overplayed dirty tactics. Have I neglected myself? Have I lost touch from the other rangers, or better to say, friends? I'm confused.

This past Tuesday night, after my duty as head patrol was done, I keep seeing the same illusions. What I mean is no matter where I go, I feel stalked. As if surveillances are getting heavily of use, that's irrelevant. That man you call ghost resembles more like....you know who. Even when I sleep, my dreams and nightmares revolve around that same person. I consulted with my physician and they didn't inform me about anything unusual running my veins. The only thing that was out of the ordinary were the mind games.

As I left the building, there was this awkward moment. I don't know how to describe it, but my head started dazing. All of a sudden my mind was rotating as if riding a teacup spinner non-stop. It rotates swiftly and hardly ever stops. My eyes began going weary the moment I passed out.

As my consciousness regained its toll, I soon began to realize something fishy. I wounded up in a hospital, cuffs wrapped around my wrists. The doctors scanned my vital signs which turned out to be in great shape. When the appointment was complete, I begun in attempting to figure out what or why are these hallucinations keep reoccurring? The people working as medicals failed to believe those supernatural powers. What could I do in order to prevent them? These walls can never shroud me.

"Miss Scotts; are you awake?" A psychiatrist asked. As soon as testing was complete he released me from those cups. From there I sat up, still dazzed with the headaches.

"Is there something wrong, sir?" I replied back. It was as if I was still in duty. I would always call sir to every man I meet up with. For some reason I kind of feel down about it.

"According to these test results, you did however suffer blackouts and sorts of fatigue. Despite these symptoms, there is nothing you should worry about." The psychiatrist informed me. After all maybe stress might have been the cause. Quite frankly I was relieved following the breaking news. I guess I didn't have to undergo surgery of any kind.

"So, does that mean I'm fine?" I was still curious to think that.

"Affirmative," he replied. Now that was over with, the only downside to that is transportation. How am I suppose to get out of this hospital? Oh wait, it's the middle of the night. How dumb of me. "Although your wounds are nearly recovering, it's best if you spend the evenings here. If you're not successful for the duration of recuporating, the tables may turn. So please get some rest."

I nodded my head. Being ambitious when it comes to recovery could be even add the multiples of stress. As the lights were switched off, the room became all silent. You could hear owls screeching outside....And neither of them was Circuit. Already getting myself comfy, I lied in bed. I closed my eyes as I wished the night would fold.

Have you ever dreamed? Well speaking of that, a dream to me is like a cry for something desperate. When I mean by that, there's a sense of an image visualized by a person's perspective. It's not surprising since every night things keep constantly popping up. In my mind all I could think about are the visions I'm getting lately as well as the man I really love. Unfortunately I never had the chance to contact him. If I ignored any of his messages, he'd ignored mine also. What is it I'm doing? Have I lost it? Why are these questions stirring around me?

I pictured myself in a 21st century Earth frame. Geometrical grids bound the entire landscape as if each scene was squared. My body was engulfed with pink aurora. My Time Force uniform remained intact. I don't know why, but I imagined a strange place floating somewhere away from Earth. As I walked, the squares would constantly sort like letters of the alphabet. However I did not stop. I continued pacing down the endless trail to wherever it'll take me. Farther and farther I then stumbled into an unsorted puzzle piece. For a reason unknown I thought the pieces of that mysterious picture looked familiar. I didn't recognize it much harder to even think of that. About inches away I tried placing my fingers onto one of the puzzle pieces. The moment I did the pieces scrambled around like crazy. I nearly panic, but that wasn't like me. Eventually the pieces were all assembled. I covered my mouth, shocked of what the puzzle was symbolizing.

"Wes? Is that you?" I thought to myself. I was speechless that I didn't know what to say or how to react. It was like an early birthday gift.

"Jen; you do realize that no matter what happens, we'll do it as a team," he said. Wes lent out his hand. I exchanged, but when the timing was right, he wrapped me around the arms. Before a kiss would have been made, all of a sudden Wes had vanished. Confused I never saw it coming. What had just happen, I thought.

"Serves you right pinky. Now you must fall down to your knees and pray that death will be your vain." A voice startled me. For a second it felt that Ransik was at it again. After the trial years ago I thought he had learned from his mistakes. If that was his voice, why did he lie?

"What did you do with Wes? Tell me or else..." I pulled out the blaster from my arsenal. From there I looked him in the eye, staring each other down.

"...Or else what? Before I'll annaliliate him? I'm not surprised by your frowning." Ransik said. "If you're interested, how about we set aside our differences and join forces with me."

"I would never sell my soul to you, even if it means sacrificing my friends in order to give back Wes." I exclaimed.

"That's too bad because I got a wonderful surprise for you." Suddenly an ax handle pummeled me from the back. I knelt down only to eventually collaspse. Somehow my eyes remained open as I rolled back.

"Now is your time ranger!" As the ax would've nailed the final blow, I awoke from bed. I panted for a moment, taking away the nightmares which have devoured everything that has been going on.


	3. Quantum Leap

_~Timeframe: Year 2008_

So it's about two in the afternoon. I never thought cooperating with a team would have meant anything of value. With the drastic and alter change in my view of teamwork, that totally changed my view of working as an individual. I kept thinking to myself the morals that my peers taught me. Speaking of peers I didn't neccesarily meant friendship or a pair. I hated it when I keep saying friend or good luck pal because you need it. Did those values meant anything over the past several years? Even this quantum morpher should know how I feel.

I arrived on the scene along with a few of my co-working men. They stood silent, not even the slightest peep coming out of their mouths. It wasn't surprising the atmosphere around me, or pardon me, us had turned out this way. Silver Hills is known for having one of the ruthless thieves. Why is that you ask? Ever since Ransik's arrival seven years ago, the Silver Guardians begun to take notice of the situation. Initually Mister Collins formed an elite team of soldiers who protected not the citizens, but rather the ones doing his dirty job. By cashing in money, Mr. Collins only cared about balancing his finances. I can't or I don't have any explanation. I'm sure Wes has experienced that, and the fact of the matter is he never was willing to follow his father's footsteps. It wasn't that he hate him. Deep inside Wes idolized his father. Until he learned the truth, Mr. Collins changed his act in planning and did what he thought was for the best.

"Commander Myers; there has been a security reach at Sector 409," One of my men said.

"How bad is it?" I asked. I don't know if it was me or the fact I was deaf. The moment I saw those trio of bandits charging like being at a race, something clicked. That is right. "Alright, take position guys." As soon as one of those three bandits drew closely, that single phrase immediately turned the tables. "Freeze!"

I saw the bandits fell to their knees. "Drop the bag immediately. You have the right to remain silent." While holding the gun, I walked over to those thieves. For some reason it felt too easy. Then again it has been awhile since a major threat spreaded this city.

"Hey; do you think he is going to kill us? He seems kind of creepy." I snapped during that bluffering. To ask myself whether I was deaf was bad enough, I just heard the words. You just got to love irony.

"You better tell yourself what you've done! You know, the crime you've committed." Woo, man what a rebel yell I tell you. Nothing could be exciting than working as an armed force, or something down those lines. Man, why am I talking like Wes? To tell you one thing, being an influential person sure affects you in a way.

"We didn't mean to steal. Besides all we stole was an expensive wrist watch I was going to give to my grandmother." I've been hearing these kinds of stories several times already. The majority or perhaps a big proportion of that is an excuse of getting away with a crime. I know for a fact it is.

"Just what exactly really mean for her?" The guardians prepared their firings, but I commanded for them to hold on. "I'm curious to know what this story is about. If you can't come up with a good explanation, we might as well send you out of here."

"An explanation that is, huh?" A quick jab to the gut instantly had me in pain. It wasn't that severe of a pain or rather a cheap tactic. I followed the guards in making sure those bandits didn't get away. It pisses me much to think of such a topic. I could never afford any circumstances, especially if it means kicking well, you know the rest.

"They're getting away!" I exclaimed. Before they headed into their car vehicle, a blast sounded out. From close by it seems Wes nearly made it in time.

"You didn't expect I'd show up for duty, did ya?" He said. "How about we show them what rangers do, and what we do best?"

"You've got to be kidding me," I joked, nothing personal. "Alright, just like old times." One by one we struck them with the weapons themselves. We didn't shoot, however. All we did was a simple hard knock on a wood. It's just an expression of mine by the way. When the job was said and done, the guardians called for arrests.

"It's been a long time since I have been wearing this suit," Wes said. "You think I look good in red?"

I looked at him stern in the eye. "Don't push it. You may be Richie Rich, but we're nowhere alike."

"Hey, it was only a joke. I mean, you know it. Even I know it." From his response I nearly bothered into starting a pointless argument. If I did, the conversation wouldn't go anywhere, would it?

Glancing at my watch, the clock struck already half past two. Now time does fly by if you know what I mean. "Well I better get back to work. I rather get paid than to see you hog on the show biz."

"I'm just glad I got to morph once more." Those were the words coming from the Red Time Force Power Ranger. He hasn't spoken at least one word about Jen. It's not like it's any of my business. In fact I never experienced love.

"Well, catch you later." I said. "Guardians, let's move out!" Immediately the guardians and I returned to our vehicles. Seeing as I was the field leader, I was the first to drive off. The others followed as I proceed.


	4. Letting It Out

_~Timeframe: Year 3009_

As the sun rose the bright horizon, I managed to use my time standing on the balcony. It was usually the spot where I preferred to be left alone. It reminded me of the clock tower where the gang and I spent while chasing Ransik. At first I thought the place was to turn out into a pig's on a blanket. Eventually with all the dust cleared out, a new era had been established.

"Miss Scott's; you are ready to be checked out mam," the psychiologist said. I didn't move a single bit. It was as if I was possessed. The gorgeous sunlight enbrightening the sky was the only thing that kept me in trance. "Miss Scotts? Did you listen what I had to say?"

"Yes," I replied with an answer. As soon as I turned my attention, today was the day. "I guess nothing could come but a fresh morning."

"You might need a coat though." My psychiologist grabbed my leather coat off the hook rack. When I got my jacket, I gave him the compliment he deserved. I left the room, heading down to the first floor. As I arrived at the check-in station, I signed myself out.

A few minutes passed. When I arrived to work, luckily I only had just enough time. As I made it up the 2nd floor, before I went into my office, I decided to check on Alex. He and I haven't been as close as we once were. I took a slight peak to see what he was up to. Not that I was spying in any way, the only thing I want to check on is if he was in there. With a knock on the door, I waited for him to open.

"Jen; is that you?" Those were the four words he spoken. I hesitated, not even knowing the purpose of me startling him. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

I looked both ways, left and right. Until I could come up with some answer, I remained zip with my mouth shut. "Do you have a moment? This is just a private conversation; not a long one."

"Make yourself feel home." He said. I entered inside his main office. Alex closed the door behind him. He would then fold the blinds on the window so nobody acknowledged a conversation taking place during work.

"I didn't realize the room looked so cramp, until now." I said. Despite it being my random comment, I wanted to freshen the whole point of me coming here. To make it sound crystal clear, I really want to head back milleniums before this place even existed.

"So, is there a reason you came here?" Alex said. He put his hands behind his back, patiently waiting for me to spill out the words.

"Alex, could I ask you a favor?" I responded. "Did you ever, by chance, see the time capsule around here?"

Alex looked at me very awkwardly. "Um, the time capsule? Jen, we buried the capsule a year ago. After all the horrific events from the time frame, no one should turn back time but time itself. Is there something wrong?"

"I should have told you this awhile ago. For some reason it keeps showing up." I said. I took a seat as did Alex. We haven't discussed as of much since our last trip to the year 2002. Turtle Cove was an adventure, especially Alyssa and the other Wild Force Rangers.

"What exactly is popping up?" He asked. I was amazed Alex seemed vague of my paranormal experiences. If only I had my memory erased from the destruction of Silver Hills, I wouldn't even have this sort of conversation.

"Alex, for the past couple of months I've been getting all these visions; strange visions. No matter where I go, or no matter what my mind may be playing, I just can't seem to let it go." I tried my best explaining the best as I could. Alex still didn't know what the subject I was trying to point out. "Look, the point is that I still have these feelings for Wes. It's been six years since we last visited the 21st century. Don't you see? I should've told you this a long time ago, but I didn't think those dreams I've been experiencing would be as much of an issue."

Alex stood from the chair. In a rushing pace manner, he opened the filing cabinet behind him. Skimming through it was either he understood my statements, or just the fact that I wasn't managing my time. "Jen?"

The moment he said my name, I made an immediate response. "Uh, what is it?"

"I know we haven't been as close as we once were. After all this time, and as much as I hate to admit, I truely love you." I couldn't believe it through my eyes. Before the gang and I set backwards in time, I didn't think there would have been much of a difference. After we managed to defeat one of Ransik's monsters, I completely forgot about the love that chained my heart.

"Alex, I don't know. But I have been taking my time getting through all this stress." I said. "If you told me you really love me, you should've said it sooner." I stood up as well. There was not a single doubt in my mind I've grown fond of romance. The chemistry between Alex and I died out back when I was only a rookie. My affection towards him hardly means anything. The downside to that is the fact I am willing to seal my soul if I didn't get the chance to see what the past inspired me to do.

"Jen; I understand the pain and suffering you've been through." Alex grew towards me. My eyes were paralyzed that neither of them twitched. "If there is anything I can do for you, well, then this would be it." A near lip lock had me prevent it. I was about to have a sense of hurt and uncomformity. Quite frankly though nothing fell into those two categories.

"Alex; this isn't funny. If we drag this for too long, our chances of getting us back together are slim to none." I told him. I didn't wanted to say this the first time around. There were too many of those high and lows that makes you feel like a breeze was coming nearby. "I respect you, but the thing that peeves me was after you tortured us while trying to take down Dragon Tron. The reason we were so desperate in needing Wes was because we trusted him. It wasn't because of trust, but the point of the matter is that we were a team. We didn't deserve all the pressure when we were protecting Silver Hills."

Alex paused and reflect on those sayings. I knew for a fact that truer words were never spoken. However, I wanted to make it up for him. As patient as I waited for an answer, Alex turned his attention. It was him who had the teardrops. His cheeks filled with nothing but hurt. Instead of covering my mouth, I felt some sympathy linked between us.

"For once I never knew what true love really was. While you and Wes were encouraging the team in believing anyone could alter destiny, there was nothing that I could do for a change. In fact I never stood up for what was wrong. Even if I did, I knew that I'd be wasting not just the person's time, but mine as well." He reached into his pocket. Tossing the tag including the password to get inside the capsule, this was my chance to enlighten my colors. "Just make sure you get packing. Say goodbye to the guys before you head out. I'm sure they believed in your leadership and determination."

I assured of him with a smile; a smile so deep and heart wrenching. Knowing he thought I was a daring person, I didn't do it just to make him feel in a way he could never forgive me. After I said my final goodbye, I headed on out.


	5. Decisions, Decisions

**A/n: I would like to inform viewers that the timeline in Power Rangers can be quite confusing. Usually when a PR series comes out, it comes out the year it premiered. In the earlier series, the timeline prior to Turbo was quite debatable as the rangers graduated as Class of '97. So basically this chapter takes place during the 1st half of ZEO, as it was senior year for them. **

__

* * *

~Timeframe: December 1996

Have you ever wondered what chemistry means to somebody? Somebody who shares a lot of attributes like for instance, the same color hair? Maybe that someone who loves you because of a person's looks? Or it could even be because there's a personality they could connect to? Well for me I've been through that. But lately I've had a change of heart. You want to know why? Well here goes.

This past summer I met with Coach Schmt who was looking for a competitor to compete in the Pan Global Games. I was quite shocked in ways seeing as gymnastic was apart of me. The moment I agreed, there was no holding down. While everything seemed normal, I just felt it was too much stress. The more I trained, the more I began to lose momentum. I rushed into the hospital, hoping that if I were to go out there and continued this offer, I'd reject. After all the battles I've encountered whether it'd be losing my power coin or falling to the brink of death, I finally got to experience peace once again. My time as a Power Ranger was over and done with soon after.

Let's fast forward a couple of months. In recent known weeks or so I remember coming out of the shower and thought about what my friends in California have been up to. The Pan Global Games already concluded its season. After finishing blow drying my hair, I headed downstairs. I traveled over to Paris as I promised my mother.

"Hey honey; how is your day?" She asked. We both sat in our chairs as dinner was served.

"It's normal as usual." I wish I could have given a better response. That was just me being Kimberly Hart; a young beautiful girl with a smile on her face. "I'm just glad that I'm back."

"Partially I agree," my mother said. What did she meant by partially?

"Is there something wrong? It's not that I'm complaining or anything." I replied back to her immediately after that comment.

"Kim, I know it's been awhile since we've had such a conversation like this. Now I don't want to rush about saying how wonderful it is to see you, but for the past couple of years, I just wanted to say is that I'm proud as being your mother." Those words grabbed the attention I thought I'd never have. Ever since she and Dad filed for a divorce, I couldn't cope as far as parting ways go. I hadn't thought of either of them since leaving Angel Grove.

"Mom, that's so sweet of you," I said. Again, I could've made a better response than that. I really loved my mother. If Dad splitting up made a huge impact on me, would it be worse to simply leave her? To show my mother's support, I offered her comfort. "Where's this all leading into?"

"I've been having a hard time summing it up. I know you miss your friends. They loved you, respected you, and cared about you." My mother replied. "Before you start thinking, it comes to a life long decision making. You got the choice of either staying here in France or returning to the states."

I gasped as soon as the question was asked. "Mom, I thought you said we'd live in this border and final. Did you change your mind?" Seeing Tommy and the others again would have been a blast. But there was one problem. If I left my mother here in Paris only to head over to Angel Grove was like befriending a friend whose been with me since the beginning. I couldn't allow that for it to happen.

"I'm sure your friends will assure you a welcoming return," She said. My mother wrapped her hands around mine. "Since you're old enough, I want you to take the time to think. If there is anything you need to ask, then tell me ASAP....unless you plan on returning."

I paused my enjoyment of supper. Laying the forks and spoons flat on the table, this was a choice I have to make. "Mom, I don't know. I don't want to lose you just like losing Dad. Are you really putting that risk?"

"The point of this is that I want you to be happy." She said. "I haven't seen that smile on your face since my announcement of my marriage. You didn't have to force yourself here as soon as the Pan Global Games were over. Please, you could make this decision, and you won't have to deal with it anymore." Was my mother serious? I mean, I like how she's complimenting me.

"Mom, may I be excused?" I got up from my chair. Escorting upstairs I paced around the hall. There was too much action and drama combined. To put into words stress became one of those highlights.

"_Why am I stressing out? I should be happy. Is there something troubling me? No, it can't; it just can't. If I said no, how will Tommy react? How would everybody back home feel?"_ My mind was puzzling. With all these doors shrouding me, I feel only one would lead me out of this slump. I don't want to dissapoint anyone back home. With all the stress aside, I returned to my bedroom. Closing the door behind me, I picked up the guitar. I sat in bed, briefly strumming. The sound was no doubt beautiful. As a matter of fact, I really did kept comfort whenever I play it. Everytime things seem to be a bit cramped, this buddy sitting on my lap washes those waste away. I just hope everything's alright back in Angel Grove.


	6. Resolutions of a New Year

**A/N: Just a brief special New Years Eve based chapter. Sorry if it's been awhile since I last posted one. I haven't thought of writing this until now.**

_~Timeframe: _

_December 30, 2008_

_10:50 P.M~_

Ah, New Years, new year. That kind of reminds me of a show I watched.....well except the fact was just a thought. I never wrote a letter to Jen. The year is dying, and each year I could never think of a single response. Don't get me wrong, but was it impossible for me to even think about the future? The moment time spans rapidly I kept wondering what my destiny will unfold. Each year I made a wish nothing could come apart from us.

"Mister Collins, a toast." Phillips said. The glass cup landed on my office desk. The butler filled me some champaign poured half within the oval cup. I agreed with a toast as he said. "No offense, but should you be getting ready?"

After the sip I placed my cup aside. With a response I said, "I know; today's one of the biggest days in the world. I wonder why everyone I see is so hyped about the new year?"

"Because it is," the butler quote. Each time there's nothing that seems to be the point. I thought to myself on what my resolutions are in stored. Quite frankly though I couldn't ask for more, especially Karma itself. The butler handed me of what it turned out to be an envelope.

"Well, what is it; a happy birthday greetings card?" I asked. Maybe I'm jumping into conclusions.

"You don't know unless you open." I sighed after hearing from his comment. Immediately I ripped the envelope from the back. Shreds of them flew all over the carpet room floor. I lifted the mysterious gift inside.

"Oh, it's an invitational card. But who is it from?" I read the printings beneath the folded card. The text reads:

_Dear Mr. Collins,_

_Meet us at the Hotel Hills resort for our extraordinary New Years Eve party tomorrow sharp. Be sure to dress casually. Thank you._

Who would expect a greeding card like that? I mean, I'm kind of bummed out in terms of my duty nonetheless. I guess work can make you feel nauseous in a way.

"I'll get to the closet as soon as dinner awaits. Until then..." Butler Phillips left the office. I glanced over at the card. It's embroidary resembled a dragon snake hybrid. The layout seems like it was sent to the wrong house. Doesn't Chinese New Year start in February? Or have I gone nuts? Well, that's not the word I'm looking for.

Suddenly I heard a doorbell. As I rushed over to the main lobby, I opened the door. Eric had arrived. "What are you doing here? I thought the Silver Guardians work night shift?"

"Actually that depends on you," he said. Even though my father's gone, and I'm the head owner of his company, I forgot what my duty these the past several years was. "Have you forgotten?"

I shook my head. "What makes you say that?"

"May I come in?" As soon followed I permitted Eric as he entered the mansion. Afterwards I closed the door behind me. "It's nice to see that not much has changed here."

"So, what were you asking me again? I think I have a memory loss of such." I said.

"I know you're joking," Eric replied. "Anyways that card you're holding; I got the same one. It seems like we're both invited to the party."

I raised my eyebrow. I don't know about this, but I never seen Eric be this hyped about it. Awhile back he seemed more of a one man gang. I'm assuming he has a change of heart. "It's no wonder you came here. Is that for me to decide?"

"Unless you say so." Those were the words that came out of his mouth.

"I guess since I came to the aid when I needed to, I might as well have no other choice but how about you get the night off?" I said. There's nothing more to it than beating the time of a dawning new era.

"Don't say I'm excited. It's only durable before someone surprises you." Eric said. Just who was that 'someone' he was referring to? I don't mean to be curious, but who in particular? "You seem like you're down. I'm betting was what I said right?"

"Well, you're the smart one," I spoke sarcastically. "Look I'm sorry. It hurts when I lose someone or something of great value. I don't know what my New Years resolution is going to be. In fact I haven't thought of a single bit."

"Well you should. It's only a matter of time before the sun sets and the confetti rockets above the nightly sky." He said. Critically I thought his comment over. If only Jen was here, I might tell her just how much I miss her. Now that their entering a new decade, I won't have any luck.

"Sir Collins; it's dress selection time." Phillips shouted from the second floor.

"Just a minute," I replied.

"How about we meet each other tomorrow night? You better wear something fancy. Besides chicks wouldn't gorge all over you." Eric patted me on the shoulder. Exiting I watched as he got into his jeep. Once he had driven off the residence, I closed the door.

I made it up the stairs. Just in time I said, "What's the dress code?"

"That depends on you," Butler Phillips replied. Holding the coat racks, I was leaning towards something compared to a tuxedo. Great, I've been watching too many Godfather-like flicks. "You could wear an Apostrophe or a Star City Halter Vest. It's your call."

I better slow down on this one. "I was thinking about wearing the one on the left. How about I take the Halter Vest?"

"That's fine with me," he said. I'm not surprised from his answer. Phillips for some reason sniffed the scent of my odor. "Shouldn't you be taking a bathing? It's almost a quarter until eleven."

"You know I do have the right to close for the holidays and such, right?" I took into account that nothing, and I mean nothing but owing hard labor. "I'll tell you what. How about instead of shelving Bio Lab for New Years, maybe I should have the workers work in the morning until about an hour before the clock strikes twelve? What could possibly go wrong?"

"It's your company. It's either do or don't. You decide what's best for Bio Lab, not me. Now if you excuse me, I better put these back on the rack." As I put aside my differences, could this be my chance to shine? I couldn't help but think with all due respect.


	7. Distress

It was already late at night. The sky was pitched black, stars sparkling all over. Every night I'd always stand alone on the balcony. I thought about the events that have affected me these past couple of months. If someone like Billy was here, he would explain to me how and why those stars are up there. Even Tommy would have been standing beside me at this moment if only this was Angel Grove. It makes me regret I left my friends behind.

I returned to my bedroom. Closing the door windows, I stretched my arms and yawned. I tucked myself into bed, sheets of blankets coating me warm. After turning out the lights, I closed my eyes. Every night you might wonder about what dreams are. Dreams that could be something you'd picture in your head; dreams that could be telling an imaginative story as though those events were real. For me though I'd never talked about any of those, but only one occassion. As though I was being soaked and being swallowed by one of Rita's disgusting slobs, it was already a bad day. When Jason was being leader, with Tommy dissapearing out of sight after losing his powers the first time, there was something about him. I needed someone to comfort. It's difficult enough for me describing in many adjectives. But that's not the point I'm getting out.

For the past few nights or so, I experienced some sort of horrific imagination that was way beyond a dream; way beyond from a nightmare. Figuratively, I may as well exaggerate. One night this sort of event started out with me returning to Angel Grove. I reunited with my pals at home especially Katherine. Everything went as usual, nothing horrific from that. I remember being so ecstatic the moment I looked upon Tommy's face. After they picked me up from the airport, instead of unpackaging my luggage at Aisha's place, we celebrated the comeback as we arrived at the Youth Center. The entire hang out place was a mess. It seemed, or I could assume that it was one of Zedd and Rita's goons were at it. When Tommy tried to communicate Zordon, not a single word came out. It didn't amaze me as much as the first time since situations like these tend to affect Zordon and Alpha. When the rangers were about to teleport, Rito and Goldar along with the Tengas startled us. This is the part where this situation took a turn for the worse. The tengas snatched the ninja coins from the likes of Aisha, Kat, Adam, Billy, Rocky, and Tommy. They beated them as if a street fight was going on in a dark alley in an urban area. As I ran out to safety, Goldar out of nowhere elbowed me from the back. I fell to my knees. I couldn't remember what the next scene was. Goldar picked me up and started clutching me around the rib cage. I screeched out, hearing his harsh sayings. The last thing before this went black, Goldar drew his saber. I glanced at my shoulder, terrified of what he was going to do. Somehow I could actually picture myself of how terrified of being terminated. The last words I heard from anyone else was Tommy yelling my name.

There was also another story but it had to do with me being handcupped in Rita's Dark Dimension. The moment I woke up, my arms were tied in such tight ropes. Sweat begun to stream down through my cheeks. I felt so helpless I couldn't seem to last. It would have been a matter of time before I pass out, this time perminently. All of a sudden I heard footsteps. Emerging from the shadows I noticed Katherine walking into the round dimension.

"Hello Kim; how does it feel to be trapped in our home?" She said. For once I thought if someone human as Kat were to rescue me, they'd do it. Quite frankly I thought we managed to release her from Rita's spell.

"Kat, is something bothering you?" I replied. This evil grin wasn't the Kat I was fonded of. However she didn't seem to acknowledge the events that Rita and Zedd had assign for her.

"Oh there is nothing wrong. I feel as though Rita and Zedd could care less about annililating you and your friends." I gasped when I heard her made such a low comment. Even though I wasn't able to actually look in the mirror of my astonished expression, I could still visualize how aweful it must've been. If only I could reach my communicator, this probably wouldn't be as bad than the state I am now. "So, what is on your mind pink, or should I say EX-pink ranger?"

I did not speak one word; not one peep at all. No matter how hard I tried releasing these handcups, and since I couldn't contact the others, the only person saving me is, me. Kat circled around. My heart pounded that there's no telling what act she had in mind. Whether she's aligning with Evil or asking for bloody murder, I couldn't allow it. To justify this I panted heavily.

_"I could see the fear in your eyes? You see your so-called friends have selected me to rescue you. Did you expect your beloved Tommy to be coming? It's hilarious how you couplings got along so easily."_

Could this rant about her seem to piss me off even the furthest? She doesn't realize how long we have been together. For once there were two sides to my reactions. The first trail was a sense of feelings towards him. There's this unique bond no one can divide. Despite our differences, we seem to carry a longlasting chemistry. The alternative doesn't turn out to go the way I would have ever imagined. Kat stopped the trend of circling around my motionless body. She grew further towards my face.

_"You're nothing more than a barbie doll. Rita has shown her evidence about your life; your personal life. But that aside let's talk about your career as a Power Ranger. A girl like you is outgoing having guys gravitate or having them treat you like a celebrity. With a smile on your face, an interesting personality, and your appearance are those three factors why they would hang out with you."_

"That's not the point!" I exclaimed. Once again I panted. From those four lines I yelled, what does she know that I don't? "I was a Power Ranger not because of looks, not that people felt sorry for me. I was chosen because I had the ressources needed to become the savior. My friends and I bonded to make a difference; to make changes for the world to become a better place....that is until you showed up." Regardless of my remarks, I heard the cackle Kat made. Maybe she had common sense. What am I talking about? I'll admit ever since Tommy became the leader, I kind of deducted my independence in taking care of myself. While a rescue or two from the likes of him, Jason, and the others aren't that major of deal, I felt as though I'm relying too heavily on people. I always wondered out of curiousity whether I was this so-called Damsel in Distress I keep hearing in my literature class. Why am I getting the feeling I'm not the person I used to be?

"Don't you realize you can't deny that Rita and Zedd will do about anything to get what is rightfully their's? You could buy land, but you could certainly sell a soul for auction." Kat's egotistical attitude kept on playing. I had to listen to every single word coming out from her mouth. I was helpless for the most part. There's got to be something to get out of this predicament. The so-called blonde, or should I say blonde bimbo kissed me on the cheek. That moment drew a breeze on me. I certainly disliked what she did.

"Get away from me. You don't know how big of a package I am. If it were up to me I could kick that sorry butt of yours into the Pacific. My fighting levels may be secondary, but aside from looks, it's more like girl power." Little did I notice the key hanging around Kat's neck. Briefly as I glanced, this would be my ticket out of here; in fact out of this hostage. I immediately fiddled with my feet as if I was flapping them on a swimming pool. While she was busy blabbering, I kicked her in the groan. As she knelt on the surface of the dark dimension, I remembered flipping over a one-eighty degree. Suddenly the key dropped.

"You will pay for that Miss Kimberly," Kat smirked. She grabbed her power morpher, immediately suiting her up in her Pink Ranger costume. This situation seems more hopeless than it already was. I was so desperate enough I couldn't find another way out of this. It seems I wouldn't be coming out having the last laugh. Kat raised her power bow. From here on this was going to be the end. "Close your eyes, and feel the wrath of Evil. So long reject."

Back into reality I woke up. My eyes were opened in such astonishment. While it was a good thing this didn't actually happened, that so-called dream impacted me in a way. Seconds thought clouded my mind. I wasn't so sure whether or not I want to come back to Angel Grove. What about my friends that look up to me? This can't be happening; it couldn't be happening. I held my head in paranoia. This was going to be a long night of consideration. As I sat up, I glanced over at a portrait lying on the top drawer next to the lamp. A photo involving Tommy and I would comfort that he would always be around. No matter how distance I was from home, I had somebody to guide me. This time, however, there was one side of me if I should see him in person again. Obviously the other is if I should break up with him. While glaring upon the picture we took back before losing his green ranger powers, I noticed small portions of teardrops pouring. I wiped those streams of hurt and uncomformity.

_Kimberly, can you hear me? _

Was I just hearing voices? For a minute I sat up, frozen solid. Not a single movement came from me. For some odd reason I could picture my eyes traumatized. What was this feeling I'm getting? The truth that lies within has to stay within. All of a sudden I noticed a gold shiny armored knight floating above the floor of my bedroom.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my room?" I asked. I was aware I am seeing a ghost resemblence. The only downside to that is whether or not I'm hallucinating.

"No need to fret my dear. I go by the name known as the Centenial Knight." The knight properly introduced himself. Sure he was a person wearing all that gold covering him. Assuming it was a man's voice, I could go along the route of referring him. "Now you're probably wondering as to why I am here."

I nodded my head. "I'm sorry but if you're looking for somebody, I don't think you're looking at her; No offense by any means."

The Centenial Knight floated towards me. I sat up alongside my bed. The knight wiped away the tears I was about to cry. A slight teardrop or a major teardrop, it didn't seem to matter. While remaining speechless, the man in the shiny armor picked up a portrait lying on my blanket.

_"I know who you are. The qualities you possess allows me to assume you have the capabilities in becoming one of Zordon's most favorited apprentices."_

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"According to my data entry, you are, or were a former Pink Power Ranger with the powers of pteradactyl and crane?" The knight just predicted my designation and enrollment. But it was the right prediction after all.

"Yeah, I think so," I replied in a forgetful manner. Let's admit thinking of myself as a Power Ranger could not only speak of the people I care about. "How do you know I was here....in France....?"

"I apologize for such commotion," the Centenial Knight assured. "To get things started, how about I ask you a question. Have you ever wondered how life would be like for the years to come?"

"No," I answered.

"What if I take you into the many dimensional areas of your youth? The door will open your true emotions." He said. It was too fast for me to even consider any alternatives. Then again I could be wrong.

"Look, you don't have to take this the wrong way. I know we are connected to Zordon, but the truth is I've stepped down as a Power Ranger." I responded. "Even though it was a tough call, I did all I can to help make a difference. What more should I give back?"

The Centenial Knight wovered its hand. Apparently a dimensional portal struck in front of the bookshelves. Blue gleams of light, its speed rapidly growing was like a gale of wind blowing through my window. I was in shock and awe. "Are you sure? It's best if you make the decision right at this very moment. Take the time to think this thoroughly." Now this is something it'll take a lot out of.

I glared at the magical portal above my bedroom ceiling. If the way that the knight explained could figure out how to overcome my problems, I guess I should listen to him. "Fine, I'll take it."

_"...And so will our journey await us in the other dimension...." _The Centenial Knight said.

* * *

**A/N: I'm unsure whether or not the Centenial Knight actually existed in the actual show. It's not to be confused with the Sentinel Knight from Operation Overdrive. But if he is, let me know. Otherwise I'll track it down.**


	8. Red's Retrospect

**RED'S RETROSPECT**

_~8:00 P.M Pacific Time~_

By now it was sunset. According to the time zone I could assume in the east coast that it's eleven o' clock at night. I never thought I would come to experience a formal meeting with a capacity of massive visitors. What could possibly go wrong? While things were getting straight out, I just wish Jen was around. It's been six years since the last time we met eye to eye. She had a choice whether or not to stay in this timeline; Stuff like getting married, possibly having kids, and typical adulthood troubles coming along the way. Now with me carrying the responsibility of Bio Lab, it was inevitable of me to leave. It was a company that meant so much to my father. Though it didn't seem in that sort of way at first, he woke up and realized money wasn't the priority. As much as I'm taking that remaining artifact my father left behind, I feel as though I am living under his shadow. How negative can I get?

As I sat on the concrete, I drank a minor sip of root beer. This wasn't the fact I wasn't getting my head straight. The stars and constellations I see lurking above the sky was somewhat intriguing. It was a time for wishful thinking. My mind could not help but think about the troubles that have happened over the past decade. It's almost 2009 and we're just near the end of that. I wonder what Dad would say if he was here?

"It looks like you seem to want peace and quietness." Suddenly Eric discovered what I considered my sacred spot. "What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be partying with your so-called friends?"

I turned my attention towards Eric. He didn't mean any sarcasm for all I know; nothing personal. "Isn't partying for teenagers? I mean, there's a reason why it's called a 'formal' party FYI."

Eric sighed. "What could get any better than this? If you weren't being mister glory hog, I would have had that crook all to myself. I'm surprised you've been doing the work even when you're Bio Lab's chairman."

"I can't say I believe in destiny," Wes said. "Just because I don't have an answer whether or not we could change it doesn't necessarily mean we can't. Alex had it all wrong especially since he was being the hypocrite he was. What would he have to say looking back at those harsh times?"

Eric shrugged. "Wes, one thing you got to learn is that people do change. That is something I had to go through for years. Time after time people keep telling me how much I was at being a one man army. I may not have wanted friends, but the most important thing I learned from what Jen and the others said is you should at least give them the respect they deserve."

I took the opportunity to reflect from what Eric told me. Has it inspired me? How could I relate to such a strong but heartfelt moral? "I appreciate what you're trying to say. I've always asked a bunch of questions they just don't seem to add up. If you really think about it I don't see the point."

"What exactly are you trying to say?" Eric said. "Remember a couple of years back when you told me the purpose of team work? I could never forget that day when you woke me up and realize that there were more costs than to pay. Otherwise I wouldn't have been the one saving your rear end."

I got off the solid concrete. Taking a breather, enjoying this outrageous view, I really had it all under. "I can't say you're right or wrong. The thing is that truth hurts. I could not have done it without you, my dad along with Jen and the others. How can I live without being the man I want to be?"

"Don't be such a cock. I could rant all I want since this conversation is pretty common in reality and television. Don't get me started on MTV." Eric walked over to the back end of the mansion. It was rough but I didn't know who to turn to. I could whine and moan as long as I want. One thing is for sure that it won't get me anywhere.

All of a sudden I heard a quietly familiar sound. Unbuckling my sleeve I responded back towards the Chrono Morpher. Initially I hesitated in wonder who could be contacting me. "This is Wes speaking."

"Wes, is that you? I've been waiting for so long. Now I have the chance to tell you that I've come....home." The moment I heard from what seemed to have been a female voice, something clicked. The thoughts in my head were as if they were going ballistic. That might apply to me.

"Wait, is that...are you...." The more I stuttered the less I had a chance in response. It couldn't be her, and if it was, then why would she be here? There is something not adding up. I turned my attention towards a parked limousine. The driver opened the car door. As it opened the person I would be encountering was someone I thought would never see.

"Jen, is that really you?" I exclaimed. I was astonished, lost without words. Running towards her, I felt as though it was a miracle. It wasn't just something you would expect everyday for it to occur. Quite frankly a miracle happened and I re-discovered the woman I loved. "Man, you look gorgeous. How did you get here?"

I noticed that smile squealing Jennifer. Over the years we grew to understand each other. It was short-lived for awhile with her being on and off. I never thought she would make the decision so long since our last duty in the same scene. Her hair extended below her shoulders not to mention the fact she seemed to have grown in height.

"I'm just glad I was here to see you. Can we explain this somewhere private?" She suggested.

"Well do you see any people around? It's not to my knowledge." Following our first meeting in years we searched for an area of privacy. The mansion was huge we could talk anywhere was comfortable. It was heart wrenching the moment her words spurred out.

"So, what made you come here? There are so many questions I want to ask. I mean, I'm sure you would have at least answered my messages. How did you find me?" I asked her.

"I would ask you the exact same question. That's not the reason I came here. Lately I've really been hallucinating and I haven't been the same person since. It seems the past couple of weeks I keep thinking about you. I wish there were plenty of terms to support all this." I was amused to hear from her. After all the personal events over the past seven years, there was at least one term to describe: hope. The pain and suffering was intensely drastic I couldn't picture the future to be any brighter. It was like I was shunned away inside a prison cell; no logical explanation or reasoning included. "Are you alright?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I? You've changed so much but you're still the Jen I knew for years on the inside at least that is. I don't know what to say, I'm speechless." I threw my arms around Jen. She responded the same method.

"I know; I felt the same way back in the year 3009. Even though we're centuries apart, I could somehow find a connection between here and there. Nothing can stop us from loving one another." Jen said. I looked into her eyes. From what I could tell she was really passionate. Jen and I have not seen each other for awhile. My questions concerning the length it took to finally admit our forsaken love.

"I don't know what to say. Why couldn't you contact me? If you really believe I have emotions, there would be moments where we die for each other." I said. "Maybe I am just getting a bit harsh on you. It's really frustrating but I am so shocked to see you." Anger and confusion clouded my mind. I understood Jen's reasons for being here but after all this time we could have communicated. There's another portion where I'm glad to see her once again. Am I that low? I have no reaction after that.

"Jen, is that you? What are you doing here on New Years?" Suddenly Eric noticed us outside in the backyard.

"Yeah I understand," I said. "Why don't we get back inside? It's getting a bit chilly over here."

Wes nodded. "For some reason I feel the same way. Fine, you win."

As soon as the drama folded, Jen and I entered the back of the mansion where many people interacted with one another. All it mattered was that Jen and I were together again.


	9. The Other Side

**Chapter 9: ****The Other Side**

The moment I opened my eyes, I found myself lying in bed. I remembered being dazzled as having no idea where I was. It is no surprise I'm now stuck in these types of situations as I have been once before. What is a surprise is that I was no longer at school.

"Um, Centennial Knight do you have any clue where we are?" I asked him. The man concealed with gold suited armor turned around and noticed the clueless expression upon thee.

"Have you ever wondered how life would be if things went the other way around? Do you think if you had not accomplished your dreams or failed to achieve one or the other, which category would peers classify you? There are many questions without a doubt I could unlimitedly ask of you." This was when Centennial Knight's inquiry played a role. I did not have a single answer considering I fell unprepared.

"I, don't know what you are talking about," I said. There were some questions I also have been wondering since we got here. I mean, why at a high school? Graduation's around the corner and I haven't spoken to any of my folks what I might be planning after I head out to the real world. "I'm sorry but whatever, or wherever we are, I really want to get to the bottom line here."

"There's no bottom line. The fact of the matter is that I have asked you these supposed questions. If you manage answering two of these questions, I will unveil you the premise of this course." The Centennial Knight made a bet.

"What kind of bet are you thinking?" I asked him once again.

"If you observe, wait and figure it out." I didn't understand the words he was expressing. As complicated as it sounds, how am I going to escape this dimension? In fact what was the point of even believing I'm going to get something out of this morality? Something doesn't add up there, at least in my view. Then as I turned around I noticed what I would not have least expected. Five of my friends back home walked as a cohesive unit; Tommy, Adam, Aisha, Rocky, Billy, and my replacement as the pink ranger Catherine were gathered around. It had been so long since I was a part of that regime. We weren't just Power Rangers trying to protect our world. As a matter of fact it was beyond that. The friendship which symbolized us was the bond that kept us together through the difficult times we've faced. When the power grid which was the source of our ranger powers went ballistic, I thought as though our ranger days were over. I wasn't the only person feeling such compassion. Even the other rangers experienced that same compassion as well. Words cannot describe how difficult it was working up the ladder to retrieve our powers.

"Are you reading my mind or something? I can't believe my eyes." Scratching my head, I had this intuition the Centennial Knight may be up to something. It couldn't be a scheme. If he had this all planned out, have I fallen under his trap? I tried reasoning but second thoughts clouded my mind.

"I heard they have this new expo at the Youth Center this weekend. There's going to be a contest scheduled on that day. Trust me it's going to be awesome." It had been awhile since I heard Aisha's voice. She was somewhat like a twin to me. As we got to know each other a little more, I had a feeling she would be a great roommate. Our chemistry turns out so strong there was no way our bond would never be broken. Despite a couple of verbal fights, it didn't mean we weren't friends anymore.

"I haven't seen any flyers posted at the park," Rocky said. "It sounds like a rumor."

"I don't think so. After all flyers could be hanging at people's lockers anytime." Billy has matured since he first started his duty as opposed of being a Power Ranger. Before that he was the prodigy of the group. He still is except in those days he lacked self-confidence. When Jason trained him as one of his students, I knew there would be something bright ahead of Billy. Now that Jason, Trini, and Zack are gone, I'm the only person who noticed a huge change in his character. They would have been proud.

"Well if it isn't five of a kind. We got a score to deal with you groupies." Bulk along with his supposedly partner in crime Skull stood among the halls. It didn't seem like they would changed. I mean their personalities may be out of the ordinary, but they're still our friends nonetheless.

"What do you want with us?" I saw Adam stepped forward from the rangers. Out of Aisha and Rocky, he was one-third of the transferred students from Stone Canyon. I was aware he was known for his shyness like he doesn't want to admit the truth. In the end not everyone's going to have the same quality traits.

"It seems like you guys noticed we've been experimenting a taste of our homemade desserts. We've been working on how to cook for the past couple of works and it seems our cookbook has been missing." Skull showed them a printed flyer containing the book entitled_, "101 Desserts". _It did seem like an awkward title for this so-called cookbook. Then again they would not have known how to bake either.

"Don't look at us like that. It's not like we're the type of people who would rob your glory." Aisha replied to their comment.

"Whenever things go bump in the night, we'll find it. If that doesn't work, I guess you could kiss your chances of overhauling your reputation will drop to an absolute zero." Billy said.

"We'll then I guess the Power Rangers might give us the advantage. Imagine if they use their ability to teleport to different locations, we might actually find out who stole our recipe; until next time, chow." Bulk led the trail down south to the northeast end of the school hallway. It didn't seem Skull wanted to follow. After he wove a hand over to the rangers, he cruised his way following the trail Bulk had gone off. As I heard the bell rang, the students that were in the hallway immediately headed off to their respective classrooms.

"I guess we better get going. As long as Principal Kaplan doesn't see us do something bad, we shouldn't have a problem." Adam was nothing compared to a typical trouble maker. For the past couple of months I wasn't sure how I would interact with someone with a soft spoken personality. It's been brought to my attention that I should be the one hanging out with the others than spend time flirting with Tommy.

"Well it's time to separate for now." Aisha along with Billy and Adam parted ways. With them and Rocky out of the picture, only I saw Tommy and Catherine standing along the school corridors. It didn't amaze me to see them pair with one another. Deep inside I just had this strange vibe. It's more somewhere leaning towards jealousy and hatred. An absolute zero might be in the neutral zone, but it wasn't like I feel uncomfortable seeing Tommy out with somebody under the same gender as me.

"Tommy, would it hurt if you walked me down to Architecture class?" I stood as Kat gazed upon him. From my observation, she seemed a bit curious. There was no frown upon her face.

"Sure it's not a problem," Tommy answered. For some odd reason I am getting goose bumps on my sleeve. I felt as though I was starting to feel agitated. I'm unsure on a scale of one to ten but there was something that's been bugging me. Ever since Tommy met up with Kat, I've had this instinct there would be an ongoing chemistry taking place. When I first saw her face on the viewing globe, I did not admit it to any of my ranger mates. This could be one of Centennial Knight's tactics. I could be wrong though.

"Centennial, can you explain what you're up to? I don't think I can take it anymore." I said. Experiencing a sense of frustration and anger has gradually taken its toll. To some degree this could be my meltdown of the moment.

"My censors assume you need a dose of intermission." Suddenly the environment or at least the school's environment became a freeze frame. The black and white background had shrouded the entire school. Tommy and Kat were included in this as well.

"I don't know if I can handle this. Catherine is a sweet and charming person but what makes you think you could tap into my mind?" I spoke somewhat in an extremely sarcastic tone.

"It's my recommendation you provide me with your critical knowledge and experience relating to society. We, under many different species, can transmit to those sorts of feelings. I assure of you I do not intend on reading your mind. Once this task and done, I will no longer obtain this thing ever happened." I felt as if the Centennial Knight's words were just ways to keep his reputation clean. If he is really convinced he cannot sneak into a person's inner emotions, what was the initial task of this in the first place? When the freeze frame repelled, the color of the background reverted into its multi colored layer.

"Thanks Tommy." I saw the smile Catherine squealed. Tommy's response was the same. I couldn't justify they shared any dramatic emotions bonding them. As this 'pairing' walked off I could swear this could be a sign of things to come. Then again my evidence may be inaccurate.

"So, what's next? You're going to make my life even miserable than it already is?" I sighed following my statement. It's already difficult enough expressing relationships. I've lost so much during the course of my life: being on the brink of destruction, my parents divorcing. What more I'm going to lose?

"You won't be seeing these things like you have just now," the Centennial Knight assured of me. "As we proceed, all I ask of you is to relax, close your eyes, and picture yourself where it's serene that it calms your mood."

"Okay," I did not have any other choice. As I did what the knight had told me to do, my eyes were wide shut.

"You can open your eyes at this time," he said. I opened my eyes once again. All of a sudden I realized I wasn't in school anymore. I gazed upon the ceiling to find myself lying in bed. As I awoke I realized it wasn't Angel Grove High anymore.

"So what task do I have to accomplish?" I asked the knight. As clueless as I was, there was no way I would have anybody sneaking up into a room that represents everything about me. Regardless if it unveils a diary or other personal belongings, the way I functioned this room as if it's a vault. While there are exceptions, there's no right for people entering my room.

"Don't fret my friend. You will see what I have in store for you." The Centennial Knight gazed his attention at the mirror. I was uncertain what scheme he was undergoing. Whatever it was I had to find out. "How about you take a look at yourself in that oval shaped mirror of yours? Let's observe what emotions you acquire."

I was skeptical the moment he lent me that suggestion. "Are you serious? Aren't there any repercussions how much I'll let my feelings get to me?"

"Please, don't make a fool out of yourself," the knight assured.

"What makes you think I should trust you?" I scolded. For all I know now that I reflect back, I was certain the knight disliked sarcasm.

"Every person or species contain split personalities. Their reflection describes the emotions streaming within." Granted it was another one of his dull lectures and nonsense.

"Can we get to the point? How is it possible now that I've somehow in my bedroom, yet all you're doing is lecturing?" Congratulations, I snapped. Now that was a moral I'll teach when I have kids. On top of that I knew this conversation going to get anywhere.

"You'll grow to realize how beneficial these tasks will turn out believe me," he said. "Now walk your way towards the mirror and look who you have become. After all these years of growing from adolescent, express your emotions."

I did what I had to do. I pointed towards the oval shaped mirror I had in my room since the day I moved in with my mother. It was just your ordinary reflection; no unusual features and certainly any traces of the paranormal. "Okay, what am I supposed to do?"

"You'll see," I failed to understand what the knight was implying. Suddenly a large loop hole transpired the glass mirror. Apparently the hole opened up a gale of wind. Before I could have retaliated, the hole sucked me in. I recall being in a coma. By the time I had regained consciousness, I was somehow wound up at Angel Grove Park.

"What's going on?" I gazed above the colored neon sky. As I sat up I noticed a group of children playing around the playground. There had to be an explanation why the Centennial Knight brought me out here. Simultaneously I had no idea why I would be out at a time like this. It's strange considering I have experienced time travel despite stumbling into them.

"I can't defy what I can deny. It was a poem I wrote centuries ago." I turned around only to find the Centennial Knight. "My apologies if I startled you."

"Why did you send me here? I don't feel like I'm in a different world." I said. For the duration I asked myself as to what was there to expect? There was not a single thing left but stall for his interrogatory.

"You have travel approximately five years in the past," he answered. The minute I heard that the hole which sucked me to this attraction, I did not realize I fell a few years down the space time continuum. In fact I was astonished. "However there is no need to fret. We will find your answers as soon as we find your younger self."

"Wait, so you're saying since I've only traveled a few years back in time that there's a chance I'll stumble into my younger counterpart?" I asked him for his clarification. If it wasn't for Billy's definition of counterpart, I would not have known what I would have implied. Otherwise I'm screwed. "What year is this to be exact?"

"My scanners indicate this time frame to be the year 1990. I could assume you were in your early teen years?" I noticed the Centennial Knight gazing at his pager. I took a deep breath as I was on the verge of freaking out. Then again I'm known to faint whenever surprises were around the corner.

"This is getting ridiculous. I better head over to the Youth Center that is IF they have a hangout spot exist." I suggested my way into precarious matters. It might not be the best option I had to offer, but I had to advocate myself somehow. I haven't questioned whether or not the Centennial Knight knew every event that occurred within each timeline. This is not a good day.

"We do realize this was the time prior to Rita's escape from the dumpster. We could rest assure we will not expect anybody to intrude the objective." The Centennial Knight walked towards me eye to eye.

"Can the people around here see us? It doesn't seem like those kids notice." I asked out of general curiosity.

"Even if they bump towards you, your body is influenced by astral projection," The knight confirmed. "People will pass through you as though you possess the source of invisibility. They will not acknowledge by any means."

I thought about the whole astral projection theory that many people discuss. Considering I've left Angel Grove for nearly two years or so, I've been wondering how much the place had changed. In making matters worse, I was concerned whether or not Tommy had acknowledged my letters. For the past several months we haven't spoke on the telephone. "I guess I won't be expecting Tommy to show up. So what's our objective?"

"We must search for your past," he said. What goes around comes around as they say I suppose.


End file.
